The receptor tyrosine kinase Tie2 is required for vascular development and two ligands Angiopoietin (ANG1 and ANG2) have been well characterized (Fiedler and Augustin, 2006). ANG1 is expressed by perivascular cells and is an activator of Tie2. ANG1 is also required for blood vessel stabilization and maturation during development. ANG2, however, does not activate Tie2 on cultured endothelial cells (with certain exceptions). ANG2 is suggested to be selectively expressed in the endothelial cells of actively remodeling blood vessels.
There is an ongoing need in the art for means of silencing or knocking down the expression levels of ANG2 in vitro and in vivo, including the use of siRNA for the treatment of inflammatory diseases or decreasing inflammation. The present invention addresses these unmet needs through discovery of compositions, methods of using and processes of making siRNA directed to ANG2.